Cruel Summer
by Tomalay-Voma-Riddle
Summary: This is an Online Show called "Cruel Summer". The hostesses are Tomolay Voma Riddle, Born To Rap My Heart Out, and AJRiddle. We hope you like it!


Disclaimer: JT is Born to Rap My Heart Out and TVR means Tomolay Voma Riddle, and AJ is AJRiddle. We don't own any of the characters that show up, only ourselves!  
  
Welcome to the Online show called:  
  
Cruel Summer!  
  
On this show we put anonymous celebrities onto the show and do stupid stuff.!  
  
Over Head Guy:* the audience is applauding * And now! Please welcome, Tomolay Voma Riddle and Born To Rap My Heart Out!  
  
* TVR walks in wearing a pair of leather pants and a tight black T-shirt with high heeled boots and JT walks in wearing a pair of baggy jeans that are about to fall off, a black tube top, a black do-rag, a pair of tennis shoes, and an iced out pentacle around her neck *  
  
TVR: * sits down behind the desk and JT sits next to her * Hello! And welcome to Cruel Summer. It is our first Online show and we have two guests for you today. Tell it to them Rapper. * Looks at her Co-Hostess and frowns when she notices that JT is talking to the cute camera man * * Clears her throat at her friend and she runs back up and sits in her desk *  
  
JT: O.K.! Welcome to Cruel Summer and today we have two celebrity guests whose name's are. . . * pauses for dramatic effect *  
  
TVR: * frowns at her friend at hits her in the arm. Her friend continues*  
  
JT: Oh screw it! I say that we just bring out our first guest! * points toward a nearby stage door and Sean Biggerstaff comes walking out * * He walks onto the stage and he looks confused * Hi Sean! How've ya been?!  
  
Sean: * He sits down and looks around, still confused * Where am I?  
  
TVR: You are on our show called "Cruel Summer".  
  
Sean: That's funny, I have never heard of it before. I guess it's some type of weird American show.  
  
TVR: Well it's new and you are our first guest. We have a question for you though, Sean.  
  
Sean: * shifts in his seat so he could face the two hostesses * Shoot.  
  
JT: * cuts in * What's your phone number!?  
  
Sean: * looks surprised *  
  
TVR: * slaps her hand over her friends mouth and smiles innocently at Sean * What my friend is trying to say is * she removes her hand * what was it like on the set of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?  
  
Sean: * smiles and JT almost faints * Well, it was very cool. I liked doing this movie a lot, but I think that the third movie will be better. If they don't cut everything out, of course.  
  
JT: * bats her long eyelashes at Sean who just smiles at her and goes back to talking with TVR *  
  
TVR: Sean, another question. How did you get along with the other cast members?  
  
Sean: We got along great. Tom Felton-  
  
JT: * sighs and gets a dreamy look in her eyes *  
  
Sean: - is nothing like his character and is real nice guy, and Emma has always been nice, and so has Dan and Rupert. All of the staff and all of the cast members are really nice people.  
  
AJ: * walks onto the stage and sits down next to JT * Did I miss- * notices Sean and screams * O MY GOD! O MY GOD! It's Sean Biggerestaff! * gets up to go maul him but JT pulls her down *  
  
Sean: * is looking quizzically around the three girls *  
  
*The three girls smile innocently *  
  
TVR: Anyway, this is AJ and this JT. And I am Diana but you can call me Dee!  
  
Sean: O.K. * he smiles and the JT and AJ are about to explode *  
  
AJ: O.K. I have a question for.  
  
Sean: O.K. What is it?  
  
AJ: * has to regain her composure for a second* What was your favorite scene in the movie, even if you weren't in it?  
  
Sean: * thinks for a second * It would have to be the Dueling Scene. After they were done with using the strings to make Tom and Dan fly across the room, they strapped it to me and they sent me flying across the room. It was very cool.  
  
JT: Good question Angie. Anyway, I think we should ask an audience member. * every girl in the audience raises her hand, but Sean doesn't notice *  
  
TVR: How about you * points toward a girl in the last row *  
  
Girl: O.k. how long does it take for you to memories your lines?  
  
Sean: Uh - * thinks for, like, two seconds * it depends.  
  
TVR: O.K. then. We will bring out our next guest. * looks to AJ *  
  
AJ: Where is the card, J?  
  
JT: * looks around and pulls it out from underneath AJ * Here you go! * gives it to her friend *  
  
AJ: * takes it from her friend and opens it * * Screams *  
  
JT: What?!?!  
  
AJ: TOM FELTON!  
  
JT: * screams a high pitched squeal (like all of the girls in the audience) *  
  
Tom: * is pushes out of the door and looks around * Uh. * looks at Sean who looks at him surprised. JT and AJ are still jumping around like idiots and he looks at them * Where am I?  
  
TVR: You are on our show. It's called Cruel Summer. Have a seat Tom.  
  
Tom: * walks over to the seat that Sean was just occupying and sits down * Um, I have never heard of this show before.  
  
*TVR, JT, and AJ all sigh with dazed looks in their eyes *  
  
Sean: * to Tom * They did that to me too.  
  
Tom: * just nods * OK. Thanks for having me on the show, uh, what are your names?  
  
JT: Um, I'm JT this is AJ * points to AJ * and this is TVR or Diana *points to Diana *  
  
Tom: Nice to meet you.  
  
*The girls all sigh and JT faints *  
  
Tom: * stands up and looks over the desk and JT *  
  
AJ: * looks at her unconscious friend * She'll be O.K. after we splash with boiling hot water! * snaps and a man runs up with a pot of boiling water and pours it on JT *  
  
JT: * screams and snaps up and sits down in her chair, soaking wet * At least I wasn't wearing white. . .  
  
AJ: * is laughing hysterically*  
  
TVR: OK Sorry you had to see that guys. It's seems she does that quit a bit * looks at JT who is trying to ring out her short hair * Anyway. We have some questions for you, Tom.  
  
AJ: Yeah, I think my friend here would ask you for your phone number if she wasn't making the water that was just spilled over her boil because her unbefitting rage.  
  
JT: That didn't make any sense. Where has your grammar gone my dyslexicated friend?  
  
AJ: "Dyslexicated" isn't a word you jack-ass!  
  
JT: and "unbefitting rage" doesn't make sense!  
  
TVR: SHUT UP! We have to get on with the show! Anyway, Tom, what was your favorite scene in the Chamber of Secrets movie?  
  
Tom: Uh, I really like the Quidditch match. It took me a while to get used to using the broom because of the green screen. We just had to fly around aimlessly and I just thought that was a lot of fun.  
  
Sean: I remember a certain part of the shooting where you fell off and I thought it was rather hilarious!  
  
Tom: I remember that too. I hurt for days.  
  
JT: I have a Q!  
  
Tom: O.K. Ask.  
  
JT: Are the rumors true that you went out the Emma Watson, because I honestly think she has a brain of friggen' bimbo!  
  
Tom: * laughs * Well, that is undisclosed information.  
  
JT: * mutters * Crap. . .  
  
AJ: I have a question. Have you and Daniel Radcliff ever had a fight before?  
  
Tom: No and if we do, it's just a fake one, you know, just to play around.  
  
TVR: Do you have any questions for us?  
  
Sean: I do.  
  
TVR: Shoot.  
  
Sean: How did two girls end up with the names JT and AJ?  
  
JT: Well I don't know. I like my name!  
  
AJ: Well, It's our initials. We don't exactly know why we are called this.  
  
Sean: * just nods his head *  
  
TVR: Let's play a game or something! We still have ten minutes and I am bored.  
  
JT: Lemon!  
  
AJ: I Never!  
  
TVR: Spin the Bottle!  
  
Sean: We'll play I never and Lemon.  
  
TVR: * frowns * Ok. . .  
  
AJ: O.k. I've never opened mouth kissed a donkey!  
  
JT and TVR: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. . . * they look at her like she is stupid*  
  
AJ: What!?  
  
JT: I've never raced my mom's car before. Even though I would like to!  
  
Tom: I have never kissed a boy.  
  
JT and AJ: Let's hope so! * they point to each other * Jinx!  
  
Sean: I've never hated a movie I have been in.  
  
TVR: I've, uh. . . gone sky diving!  
  
JT: I have!  
  
AJ: Me too! Well if Sky diving and Sky boarding are the same, then, yeah!  
  
JT: Ditto.  
  
Sean: Let's play Lemon now.  
  
TVR: We can't that's all the time we have! We will SO see you next time on! Cruel Summer.  
  
Next time on Cruel Summer:  
  
Britney Spears: Well I know people say I'm a ho, but I'm not!  
  
JT: Yeah right!  
  
AJ: * is laughing too hard to notice JT jump Britney* 


End file.
